Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: Meet the Chipettes
by PineConeFace-and-DeadBoy
Summary: Alvin and the Chipmunks are back in show bisness afteer a 2 year break. After a concert The Chipmunks and Dave go to a after party and find out some shocking news. Suckey summery so i hope the story is better. -discontinued-
1. The Chipmunks are Back

MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE NO FLAMES!!

Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: Meeat the Chipettes

Capter 1: The Chipmunks are Back!

Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Thedore were driving to there consert. It has bin 2 years since there last prformence.

" DAVE, I AM SO BORED!!" said the chipmunk in the read cap and sweter from the back seat for the 6th time during the ride.

"Alvin, would you stop complaining were almost there!" said the annoyed father of the 3 chipmunks.

"BUT IM SOOOOOOO BO-" Alvin was cut of by his brother.

"ALVIN PLEASE BE QUIET IM TRYING TO READ!" said the now REALLY annoyed Simon.

" Alrite fellas were here. Are you boys ready?" said Dave as he parked the car.

"YAAAAA!!" all three exited chipmunks cheered.

( I didnt write about the concert 'cause i didnt know how to write it.)

After the concert was over the chipmunks went the after party. But not expecting the BIG news there about to find out.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

Do u know what will happen at the party? I do. So u will find out once I update. Anyways sorry if there were grammer or spelling mistakes and sorry for the short chapter.


	2. The After Party Part 1

I forgot to tell u i do not own the chipmunks.

Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: Meet the Chipettes

Chapter 2: The After Party

At the after party Dave and the Chipmunks saw Claire waiting for them at the entrance.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

10 MINUTES AGO

"OK girls go on inside I'll meet you there." said Claire to the 3 chipettes.

"But why cant we wait for the boys and Dave with you!" said the chipette with the auburn hair and the pink shirt and skirt.

"Because Dave and the boys dont know you live with me, Brittany, so go inside and I'll meet you there"

"OK by Claire." said the chipette with brown haire and a purple shirt and blue skirt as they were runing inside she triped and fell face down on the floor.

"Are you alright, Jeanette." said a chipette with a mint green dress.

"Ya, I'm fine Eleanore." Jeanette said as she got up and dusted her skirt.

"Are you comeing girls!" screamed the inpaciant Brittany at her two sisters.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

BACK AT THE FRONT GATE

"HI, CLAIRE!" said all three chipmunks.

"Hi boys and hi to you too Dave." said Claire as she kissed her boy friend.

"Hi, Claire nice to see you agi-" but Dave was interuped by a _CRASH _sound.

"AL-VIN!!" screamed Dave.

"WHAT THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO NOT ME, besides it came from _INSIDE _ I am clearly _OUTSIDE!!" _screamed Alvin.

"Oh, no." Claire mumbled as she ran inside.

Cliff Hanger!! What do you think will happen next I will probaly update later today or tomorow. R&R.


	3. The After Party Part 2: THERE WHAT!

Happy 4th of July!!

Alvin and the Chipmunks 2:Meet the Chipettes

Chapter 3: The After Party part 2: "THERE WHAT!!"

Claire runs in and finds Brittany screaming at a guy and her sisters trying to calm down.

"LISTEN BUSTER WE ARE CHIP-ETTES, NOT SOME SQUAIRLS!"Brittany screamed at the guy that called them squirls.

Now Dave and the boys run after her.

"Brittany, what are you doing to that man, get of of him, NOW!" Claire said in an agrey voice. In the mean time Brittany was atacking the man.

"Fine, but that buster beter not call us squirls any more."Brittany said as she got of the man.

"You know them Claire?" came 4 voices from behind her.

Brittany steped in and answerd for her.

"Of coures she knows us, we live with her."

"Well hello ladys." said the chipmunk that wore the red sweter, with a flurtish

voice.

"Alvin, stop acting like an idiot."said the chipmunk with the blue sweter.

"An idiot? Look whos talking Mr.Now-it-all."said Alvin as he began to fite.

"AAAALLLVVVVIIINNN!!" came a scream from Dave, Claire, and Thedore.

Alvin froze as he was about to punch Simon.

"You both are acting like idiots in front of the girls," said Thedore

"Why dont we intruduce ourselfs and not fite."finished Thedore.

"That would be a better idiea,"said Simon.

"I'm Simon, the smart one,"at that the chipette with purple and blue giggled.

"He's Alvin-"but got cut of buy Alvin

"The awsomest one." ant that the chipette with pink giggled.

"And I'm Thedore."and you geust it the one in mint green giggled.

"Now we will introdouse our selves."said the chipette in pink.

"I'm Jeanette."said the chipette with purple and blue.

"I'm Brittany."said the chipette in pink.

"And I'm Eleanore."said the chipette in mint green.

While the chipmunks and chipettes were talking Dave was talking to Claire

"How did you get the girls?"Dave asked Claire.

"How about you boys come to our house and we'll explain then, come on girls lets go home."said Claire

"Coming Claire, bye boys." all three girls said at once.

R&R (I dont own anything in this story unless I say I do.) Hope u like it


	4. Breakfast

**I'm back sorry it took so long but i had writers block, whitch i hate. Anyways on to the story.**

**OoOoOoOoO **

_I do not own the chipmunks, dave, chipettes, clair or the song. If i owned anyone i would tell u._

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Alvin and The Chipmunks:2 Meet the Chipettes**

Chapter 4: Breakfast

_9:00 am Claires house._

"So Claire how did you meet the girls" said Dave while tacking a sip of his coffee in tthe kitchen.

"Well..."Started Claire.

Meanwhile the chipmunks and chipettes were talking in the living room.

"...So thats how we became rockstars,"Alvin said

"Cool" said all three girls at the same time.

"soo basically were the hotest aked in rock-n-roll."Alvin finish his sentence.

"Alright mister popularuty how mutch you wanna but we cn out rock-n-roll you." Brittany said.

"Show me your best."and after Alvin said the girls started singing.

**The Chipettes:**

_Sun goes down, im just getting _

_Im heading for the city lights_

_Radio blasting all the way to the club_

_Gonna rock this town tonight_

**(Dave and Claire over herd and went to see whats going on.)**

_You're living in a man's world_

_They tell us_

_But we ain't gonna buy it_

_The things they're trying to sell us now_

_'Cause we're the girls of Rock N' Roll_

_**Brittany:**__WHOOOO-HOO!!_

_**Jeanette/Eleanore:**__YEAH! We're the girls of Rock N' Roll_

_**Brittany:**__Rock N' Roll Roll Roll'Ah!_

**(The boys just star at them and thought they had to do better.)**

**The Chimunks:**

_Ouh, Yeah!!_

_The curtain's up and i'm ready to go_

_My guitar is in my hand_

**(Brittany Yawns at there singing And the chipettes pretened to fall asleep.)**

_There's nothing more that i'd rather do_

_Than be in a Rock N' Roll Band_

_What we have is what we will be given _

_Heddin for the top_

_Dont Cha Know?_

_We'll never stop beliving now..._

**(The girls woke up and got mad that they mite lose.)**

_'Cause we're the boys of Rock N' Roll_

_**Alvin:**__You better belive it Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

_**Simon/Thedore:**__Yeah, we'er the boys of Rock N' Roll_

_**Alvin:**__Rock N' Roll._

**The Chipettes:**

_We are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of Rock N' Roll'Ah_

**The Chipmunks:**

_We are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of Rock N' Roll_

**(THE END OF THE SONG)**

**OoOoOoO**

Sorry that its short i will continue probably tomorow .

R&R


End file.
